


"His Comfort" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #16: Passion

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"His Comfort" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #16: Passion

Kurt just sits and waits. 

He knows the routine of things. How it usually goes for him during the audition process and it seems as if things are going to continue, just like they typically do.

He auditioned, and performed spectacularly. His passion for what he does shining through on every note.

He got a callback.

He prepared another stellar performance and came out of the callback feeling as if he’d hit it out of the park.

Kurt always thinks to himself that there is just no way the casting director could overlook him this time.

And yet…he gets overlooked. Every. Single. Time.

At least that’s how it always feels to him.

And this time it seems as if the same routine is happening again.

He swears to himself that if it wasn’t for his love of performing he’d have quit ages ago., because rejection hurts. He knew that this business was hard and could crush the souls of anyone who dares to grace her seducing presence, and he gets that rejection is more common than anything. Kurt gets it, he truly truly does. But having auditioned non-stop for nearly a year and having remained where he started is more disheartening then he’d care to admit to.

Blaine is the one thing that keeps his spirits high. His husband makes sure to always find the positive in the situation, and it makes Kurt adore him even more than he always has. 

Sometimes if the rejection is too much, if Kurt wanted the part more so than usual, Blaine meets him at home with a warm blanket, a cup of tea, “The Sound of Music” ready to play on their tv, and a freshly delivered pizza.

It’s a comfort knowing he has that, even when facing the absolute dread of yet another rejection.

He perks up as his name is called and he takes a deep breath and goes up onto the stage again, mentally preparing himself for yet another fall.

No matter what happens though, he’ll have a loving husband there by his side ready to see him into a new day


End file.
